Scisaac: A Love Story
by Rynlo94
Summary: Isaac secretly likes Scott, but Scott doesn't know... Until now...
1. Chapter 1

Isaac opened his eyes. He was in complete darkness. His heart started pounding and he could feel himself start to panic. He closed his eyes and tried to remember where he was. He sensed he wasn't alone. His ears picked up the slow heart beat of someone else.

"Hello?" he said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Hello?!" he said, a bit louder this time.

"Isaac, it's just me." someone said. He recognized the voice. It was Scott.

"Scott, where are we?" he asked.

"We're in the janitor's closet at school. Ethan and Aiden threw us in here after we wrecked their bikes." They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Scott, I don't like this." Isaac said, suddenly standing up. He pressed himself into the wall behind him. "Scott, I really don't like this."

Scott got up and felt his way toward the door. "It won't open." Scott said, trying the handle.

"Open the door Scott."

"Isaac, I already tried. It won't open."

"I said open the door Scott."

"It won't open."

"Move." Isaac growled. Scott could see his eyes glowing yellow in the darkness.

"What? Isaac no."

"Move!" Isaac yelled, throwing himself in the direction of the door.

Scott stepped back right before he heard Isaac's body hit the door.

"Isaac, it's ok. We'll get out of here" he said, putting his hand on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac swung his arm around throwing Scott on to the floor.

"Don't touch me." Isaac growled, before throwing himself into the door repeatedly, tears now streaming down his face.  
"Why... won't... it... open." he said, sinking to the floor, with his face in his hands. Scott listened to the stifled sobs coming from Isaac.

"Isaac, we'll be ok." Scott said as he crawled toward the scared boy. He put his hand on Isaac's shoulder and could feel him stiffen and pull away beneath his touch.

"Isaac" Scott whispered, putting his arm around him. "We'll get out of here." Scott could feel Isaac's body start to relax.

The butterflies forming in Isaac's stomach weren't something new he felt toward Scott. He felt them quite often actually. He could remember the first time he noticed he had feelings for Scott. They were at Derek's house. It was just after Isaac was bit. The first time Scott spoke to him.  
He never considered himself gay, or even bi, but then again he'd never really liked a girl either.

"Isaac" Scott's voice brought him back to reality. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

"I know" Isaac replied.

Just then a dim light flickered on causing them both to jump. Scott could barely see Isaac's tear-stained face and sad blue eyes in the light.

"Isaac, do you trust me?" Isaac looked at Scott.

"Yeah Scott, I trust you." he said, smiling slightly. In all honesty, he trusted Scott more than he trusted anyone.

* * *

**Writers note: Please let me know if you think I should continue. I have a few more chapters written but I'm not sure if it's worth it. This is the first one I've ever written! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott got up and examined the small room in the dim light.

"That's the only way out." Scott said, sounding disappointed. He sensed Isaac's heart rate start to increase. He sat next to him and put his arm around him again. Isaac felt so safe with Scott's arm around him. He felt like nothing could harm him ever again. Isaac closed his eyes and breathed deeply, syncing his heart beat with Scott's.

"Scott." Isaac said looking into Scott's deep brown eyes.

"Yeah?" Scott replied and before he could say anything else Isaac kissed him. A soft, slow kiss, and Isaac swore he could feel Scott kissing back. Scott pulled away a scooted back a few feet. He just stared at Isaac.

"Scott, I-I'm so s-sorry" Isaac stammered. "I-I didn't mean t-to." Isaac pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, silent tears running down his face.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Suddenly they heard muffled voices from outside the door.

"Are you sure they're in there?" one said.

"Yeah, positive," said the other.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I can smell them, now help me open this door."

They heard a few loud bangs and suddenly the door flew open, letting in a large amount of bright light. Scott and Isaac squinted up at the door.

"We found you!" the voice yelled. It was Stiles. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys." he said, walking over to Scott and helping him up. Isaac was already standing.

"We? Who are you with?" Scott asked. As if on cue, Derek walked through the door. He looked form Scott to Isaac.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Derek asked. Isaac looked up to see them all staring at him.

"Nothing." he whispered, walking out of the closet.

"What's wrong with him?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Uh.. nothing... He was just.. scared I guess." Scott replied.

Stiles, Scott, and Derek followed Isaac downt he hallway and out the front door.

"Well, I better get home." Stiled said. "I don't want my dad to worry about me."

"Yeah same here."Scott said.

"I'll give you a ride home."

"Alright, thanks" Scott said, as he started following Stiles to his jeep. He turned around to see Isaac look away quickly before following Derek to his car.

Scott got in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep, and they started driving towards his house.

"So.. what's going on between you and Isaac?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What?" Scott said confused. "What makes you think there's something going on between me and Isaac?" he asked nervously.

"Dude, I could literally _feel_ the tension between you guys."

"Nothing happened. We're fine."

"Whatever you say man."

To Scott's relief they were pulling up in front of his house.

"Thanks for the ride." he said getting out of the jeep.

"No problem, and Scott" Stiles said leaning over the seat to look at him. "Let me know if there's anything you want to... talk about."

"Alright Stiles" he said, feeling annoyed. "And thanks again for the ride." He shut the door to the jeep and watched Stiles drive off.

* * *

**Writers note: So this is my second chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been three days since the incident in the closet and Scott couldn't stop thinking about it. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Isaac about it yet. He seemed to be avoiding him but the same questions had been running through his head since it happened.

_Why did Isaac kiss me? Does he like me? Do I like him back?_  
_No. No, he couldn't. He was with Allison. He couldn't like Isaac... could he?_

Now that he thought about it he did find Isaac kind of attractive.. with his soft, caramel curls and crystal blue eyes. Scott smiled.

Suddenly a knock on his door brought him from his thoughts.

"Scott, honey, are you awake?" someone said, opening his door.

"Yeah Mom, I'm up." he said.

"Good, I'm heading to work, don't be late for school." she said closing his door.

Scott got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed before heading downstairs to his kitchen.

"Do I have time for breakfast?... Naw.." he thought before rushing out the door. "I really need to talk to Isaac." he thought, starting his motor bike and heading down the street toward his school. He got to school and parked in his usual spot. He pulled off his helmet and saw Isaac walking through the front door to the school. He set his helmet down on the bike and started after him.

"Isaac! Isaac!" Scott yelled down the hallway after him. Scott saw him round a corner. He followed a little ways behind Isaac to see him slip into a classroom just as the bell rang.

"Dammit." Scott said under his breath. "I'll have to talk to him next period." he thought as he walked into his class room and quietly took his, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

The bell rang again and Scott slipped into the hall way, determined to talk to Isaac. He saw Isaac walking to their next class and followed him there. Scott watched Isaac walk through the door and take his usual seat up front. Shortly after Scott walked in and took the seat directly behind Isaac.

"Hey that's my seat." Stiles said, walking over to Scott.

"Stiles, let me sit here." Scott whispered.

"No way man, that's my seat."

"Just sit in my seat." Scott snapped.

Stiles took the hint. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're in love with the guy." Stiles said under his breath, walking towards Scott's usual seat.

The bell rang and class began.

"Isaac." Scott whispered. "Isaac, I know you can hear me." Isaac showed no interest. "Isaac, we really need to talk. Will you meet me outside after school?"

"Mr. McCall, is there a problem?" Scott looked up to see his chemistry teacher staring at him.

"No, no problem at all." he said smiling innocently at his teacher. "I was just... asking him for a pencil." His teacher huffed at him and continued teaching.

"Isaac just meet me outside after school today, ok?" Isaac didn't reply. Scott decided to give up on talking to Isaac when he saw his teacher glaring at him again.

"Let's just hope he listens." he mumbled under his breath as he started his notes.

* * *

**Writers note: I know my chapters are short, but I'm hoping to start writing longer ones! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The last bell of the day rang and Isaac's heart raced. He was supposed to meet Scott after school. He walked to his locker and put away his books, making sure he took his time. He grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. He took a deep breath, shut his locker, and slowly started walking towards the front door.

"You can do this." Isaac thought to himself, trying to calm his nerves. He walked out the front door and instantly spotted Scott standing under a tree about 20 feet away. "Maybe he won't see me." Isaac thought. "Maybe I can just turn around and walk the other way and talk to him some other time." but it was to late. Scott had already spotted him. He waved and gave Isaac a slight smile. Isaac took a deep breath and slowly started walking towards Scott.

"Hey!" Scott said as Isaac approached.

"Hi." Isaac said looking down.

"Let's talk." Scott said, putting his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

They started walking down the sidewalk in front of the school.

"So... about the other day." Scott said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Scott, I am so sorry about that. I really didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me I just-"

"Isaac" Scott said interrupting. "It's ok."

"No Scott it really isn't. I don't know why I thought it would be ok. I mean... you're with Allison. I should've never done it. I'm sorry." Scott stared at him, half annoyed, half amused.

"And Scott," Isaac continued. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me-"

Just then Scott softly pressed his lips against Isaac's. He'd decided. He did like him.

Isaac stared at him astonished.

"Scott. I-I don't understand." Isaac said.

"What's there to understand?" Scott said, stepping forward and grabbing Isaac's hands. Isaac hesitated and then stepped back.

"B-but you're with Allison." Isaac said confused.

"Isaac, ever since that day in the closet" Scott said, stepping toward Isaac again. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Isaac, I-I think I like you." Isaac looked into Scott's pleading eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Isaac half yelled, stepping away from Scott again. Scott looked down.

"I-I didn't know until then." Scott said softly. "And you've been avoiding me the past few days!" Scott yelled, getting angry.

Isaac turned around and started walking up the sidewalk.

"Isaac. Isaac wait, where are you going?" Scott said, trying to catch up.

"Home." Isaac said, as he continued walking, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets. Scott stopped.

"You mean Derek's!" Scott yelled after him. Isaac stopped walking. "Isaac, I am so sorry." Scott said, realizing he hurt him. "Isaac, I didn't mean it." Isaac started walking again, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry." Scott whispered, more to himself than Isaac.

Scott started walking in the opposite direction toward his bike, tears now brimming his eyes. He got to his bike and could see Stiles approaching him. He got on his bike and put on his helmet.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles said waving, trying to get his attention. Scott started his bike and kicked up the kick stand.

"Hey Scott, you ok man?" Stiles said, walking a little bit faster toward him. He could barely see Stiles through the tears now spilling out of his eyes. Scott started pulling out just as Stiles got to him.

"Hey man, you ok?" Stiles asked. Scott just drove away. "What the hell man?!" Stiles yelled after him, throwing his hands into the air.

Scott ignored the angry sounding yells coming from behind him and continued driving toward his house, tears blurring his vision. He pulled into his driveway and parked his bike, throwing off his helmet as he ran inside and up the stairs. He slammed open his bedroom door and threw himself onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow. He stayed that way until he fell into a deep and restless sleep.

* * *

**Writers note: I've been having writers block for chapter 5 but it will be up as soon as possible. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far! And thank you so much for the reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writers note: I apologize for this taking me so long! It took me a while to get it down.. Like I knew what I wanted.. just not how to get there... Oh and thank you so so so much for all the reviews on the last few chapters! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Scott woke up the next morning still feeling tired. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the memories of the day before came flooding back in a rush. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his heart beat back to normal . He laid there for a few minutes debating whether or not he should go talk to Isaac. Finally deciding he should he did a quick stretch and grabbed his phone off the night stand. He clicked the button and the screen lit up. 9:30 and 6 missed calls from Stiles. He groaned, kicked off his blanket and quickly typed a message to Stiles.

_**Sorry, went to bed early last night. We'll talk later**_ _**-**_** Scott**

He clicked send, threw his phone onto his bed, and headed to his bathroom. He observed his appearance in the mirror. His black hair was a mess, his eyes were blood shot and he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He rolled his eyes at himself and went to start the shower. He quickly undressed and got in letting the hot water run down his body, melting away yesterdays problems for the moment. Scott finished his shower and got dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a black v neck t-shirt. He grabbed his phone off the bed and his wallet out of his dirty jeans. He headed down the stairs putting them into his pocket. He walked into his kitchen to find his mom sitting at the table, sipping coffee, in her pajamas.

"Woah Scott, you're up early for a Saturday." she stated as he walked through the door.

"Yeah," he said opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "Wait, shouldn't you be at work?" he asked, shutting the door and opening his bottle to take a sip.

"I got stuck with the late shift tonight." she said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, that sucks." Scott replied, heading for the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked accusingly.

"I- Well- I had some things to do today."

"What kind of things?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I umh... just needed to talk to Isaac about something."

"Isaac can wait, now sit down and eat some breakfast." Scott groaned and did what his mom said.

It was 10:00 before Scott managed to slip past his mom. Keys in hand he headed for his bike. He hopped on and drove up the street towards Derek's house. His nerves finally got the best of him when he pulled up to the bottom of Derek's driveway. "Maybe I don't have to do this right now," he thought. "I mean, Isaac probably hates me right? But why should he be mad at me? He's the one who walked off on me yesterday. I should be mad at him... right? No. No, I still need to apologize for what I said." Scott came to his senses and pulled into the driveway. He parked his bike next to Derek's car and pulled off his helmet. Taking a deep breath he headed for the door. He was about to knock when someone opened the door.

"Hey Derek." Scott said, a little surprised.

"Oh, umh, hey Scott... Didn't know you were here," Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm actually on my way out right now so I can't really talk, if you wanna stop by later maybe?"

"Oh.. well actually I'm here to talk to Isaac.. Is he home?"

"Oh Isaac, yeah he's home. He's been up in his room since he got home yesterday. Don't know whats wrong with him."

"Oh.. uhh.. so where are you going anyway?" Scott asked.

"Oh umh.. just out.. I have things to do." Derek said, blushing slightly.

"Derek, are you alright? You're acting a little.. strange.."

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he replied nervously. "I'd better get going though." he said stepping through the doorway and walking towards is car. "I'll see ya later Scott."

"Yeah, see ya later." he said as he stepped into the house and shut the door behind him. "That was weird," he thought heading towards the stairs to the second level of the house. "I've never seen Derek act like that before." He pushed it to the back of his mind as he got to the top of the stairs. He could see Isaac's door slightly open. He slowly walked toward the open door, calming his nerves on the way. He peered through the crack. He could see Isaac laying on his bed with his back facing him. "Isaac," Scott said quietly. "Isaac, can I come in?" he said, pushing the door open slightly. Isaac didn't move. Scott took a deep breath and stepped into Isaac's room. "Isaac, I just..." he started. "I just want to apologize for how I acted yesterday." he said, rubbing his neck and stepping forward. "I'm sorry I said what I did..." he hesitated. "It was unnecessary and I can understand if you don't want to forgive me." his words came out in a rush. Isaac still didn't move. "So I guess I'll be going now." he said turning towards the door. He was about to close when he heard Isaac's soft voice.

"Scott, wait." Scott's heart jumped in his chest. He turned toward Isaac to see him standing next to his bed with his head down. "I should be the one apologizing." his voice came out in a soft whisper.

"What? Isaac no, you did nothing wrong." Scott said, stepping toward Isaac shaking his head. "And I don't blame you for being mad at me."

"Mad at you? Im not mad at you." he said, finally looking at Scott. "I guess I was just surprised... and confused... and nervous." he said looking down again.

"Nervous?" Scott asked curiously. Isaac took a deep breath and looked into Scott's eyes.

"Scott, I like you a lot and I don't want to ruin our friendship by liking you. So can we please just put this all behind us and go back to being friends?"

"Isaac, I don't want to be friends." Isaac looked down disappointed. Scott stepped forward and grabbed Isaac's waist. "I wanna be more than friends." and with that he kissed the taller boy, softly but getting more intense with time. Isaac' heart fluttered in his chest. He let his lips follow Scott's lead. Before he knew it they were pressed tightly together with his arms wrapped around Scott's neck. Scott gave Isaac's hips a slight shove and he stepped back, tripping over his bed and falling backward onto it. Scott followed still not breaking their kiss.

"Scott, wait." Isaac said breathing heavily.

"Mmm?" Scott said, kissing his jaw.

"Where's Derek?"

"He left." Scott replied, moving to his neck, sucking slightly.

"Good." Isaac moaned. Scott moved back up to Isaac's lips and kissed him deeply. Isaac moaned as Scott started grinding his hips against his. He could feel Scott's growing bulge on his thigh. With a sudden burst of confidence Isaac grabbed Scott and flipped him over so he was laying on top of him. He slowly grinded his own bulge into Scott's leg with Scott matching each thrust.

"Unnf Isaac." Scott moaned, throwing his head back. Suddenly their ears picked up the soft crunch of tires on gravel. They both froze staring at each other. "What's that?" Scott whispered.

"I think Derek's home." Isaac whispered back, jumping off Scott.

"I'd better get going then." Scott said, standing up and adjusting his pants, trying to hide the very visible bulge in his pants.

"Yeah," Isaac said, running his fingers through his curly hair.

"I'll see you later Isaac."

"Yeah see ya." Scott smiled and gave Isaac a quick peck on the lips before running down the stairs and out the door.

"Oh hey Scott, leaving so soon?" Derek asked, meeting him at the door.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Scott said, quickly walking to his bike. He got on and quickly drove away before Derek could say anything else. "That's weird," he thought to himself as he sped down the road. " I swear Derek smelt like Stiles."

* * *

**Writers note: Ahh! Ok! I know I'm not very good at writing saucy stuff! That was my first try at it so please let me know what you guys think! I know it wasn't very good but I tried haha. Oh and I know that's a strange way to end the chapter but I had to somehow. Anyway, please let me know what you all think! Reviews will be appreciated!  
**


End file.
